


Plans to Make

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [43]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Hunter and Elena discuss their Valentine's Day plans
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Kudos: 2





	Plans to Make

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Feb 12 and it's fluff fluff fluff

Elena came and plopped down next to Hunter. 

“So Lance, what are we doing for Valentine’s Day?”

  
  
Hunter groaned. “Ugh, not you too. I didn’t even know you celebrate Valentine’s.”

“Well, it’s a little different in Colombia, but we have something much like it. Enough that I have certain expectations.”

“Can’t I just show you a good time as usual and call it a day?”

Elena gave him a piercing look. “You have a cute nose. Don’t make me break it.”

Hunter laughed. “There’s the girl I love. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have plans to make.”

“Good boy.”


End file.
